I'll Be There
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: It had been 5 years since their wedding day. 5 years since Ash had past away and Misty was left alone. Now, Ash comes back to visit her but not in the way she thought he might one day. Sequel to “November Rain”.


Summary-It had been 5 years since their wedding day. 5 years since Ash had past away and Misty was left alone. Now, Ash comes back to visit her but not in the way she thought he might one day. Sequel to "November Rain".   
  
I'll Be There  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 0  
  
AAMRN  
  
Saturday January 3, 2004  
  
First fic of the New Year! YAY! Um, okay. Anyway, this is another song fic (song is by Megadeth) and is the sequel to "November Rain."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard the voice of redemption  
  
For me there is no exemption  
  
I started praying'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty sat at the desk in what would have been her and Ash's house. It had been 5 years, 5 long years since Ash had died at their wedding. She could not forget the scene. People screaming. Ash lying in a pool of blood with his head cracked open. Now Misty was sitting in her room, looking at their wedding picture, taken 20 minutes before he had died.   
  
  
  
"We were so happy," Misty thought sadly as a teardrop ran down her face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard the voice of satisfaction  
  
Moving me for benefaction  
  
I started pleading.  
  
I heard the bells begin to chime  
  
Don't wanna be alone  
  
Don't let this be my time.  
  
Don't let this be my time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MEOW!" Misty jumped. She looked down by her chair and saw her cat, Truffles staring up at her. She lightly petted his head and he jumped up into her lap.   
  
"That's another thing," she thought. "This cat was one of Ash's wedding gifts to me." She looked at Truffles who was somewhat in middle-aged now. Misty had gone over in her mind what their life would have been like if Ash was still there with her. How happy they would be. But that was all stolen from both of them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'll Be There for you  
  
When you walk through the fire.  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the flames get higher  
  
And nothing fits  
  
And nothing seems right  
  
'Till the very last breath of my life  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty sat for awhile going through all her memories of Ash for about the 1,000th time. She sat there looking through old love letters and occasionally petting the purring Truffles, still in her lap. Then she heard a voice that made her jump.  
  
"Misty. I'm here." Misty whipped around and her jaw dropped. Ash was standing there looking very much alive.  
  
"How? Wha-? OH ASH!!!!" She screamed happily. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She went running to give him a hug but ran right through him. She stopped and blinked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You saw me smile   
  
You saw me fall  
  
You kept up right through it all  
  
We started screaming  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Misty. I'm not alive." Ash said quietly. Then she understood. Ash's spirit had come to visit her.  
  
"Ash. I missed you so much. How come you didn't do this before?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged.  
  
"Never thought I could." He replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Our skies are dark  
  
No sun shines through  
  
I know I see the light in you  
  
We started dreaming  
  
We started believing  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you stay this way? Forever?" Misty asked eagerly. Ash sadly shook his head.  
  
"But, why not?" Misty asked sadly.  
  
"Only at certain times is my world aligned with yours. It has been many times. I just didn't think to come." Ash said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When you walk through the fire.  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the flames get higher  
  
And nothing fits  
  
And nothing seems right  
  
'Till the very last breath of my life  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh," Misty replied sadly. Ash floated to her.  
  
"Don't worry. It happens about twice a month. I can come and see you then." Ash told her with a smile. Misty seemed to cheer up a bit.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In my hour of need  
  
You were there  
  
Always  
  
And now it's time for me to be there for you to.  
  
Always. Always.  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be there for you.  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be there for you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I just want to let you know something," Ash said. Misty smiled.   
  
"You fell through the ceiling and at a donut?" Misty said with a laugh. Ash smiled, remembering when he had fallen through his mom's ceiling at a donut on the table.   
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny. No. That's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that I'll always be there for you. Always." Ash said. Then he disappeared and Misty was left alone, in slightly better spirits.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You saw me smile  
  
You saw me fall  
  
You kept up right through it all.  
  
Our skies are dark  
  
No sun shines through  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there  
  
I see the light in you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
I must be getting better at song fics. This is my 4th one! ^_^ Well, review! 


End file.
